Robert Cray
Robert Cray (born August 1, 1953, Columbus, Georgia, United States) is an American blues guitarist and singer. A five-time Grammy Award winner, he has led his own band, as well as an acclaimed solo career. Category:Musician Genre Modern Blues Songs * Smoking Gun * The Score * I Got Loaded * Cry For Me Baby * I've Slipped Her Mind * A Picture Of A Broken Heart * Don't You Even Care * Out Of Eden * Got To Make A Comeback * If You're Thinkin' What I'm Thinkin' * Far Away * Waiting For The Tide To Turn * Love Gone To Waste * Walk Around Time * The Dream * Change Of Heart Change Of Mind * Back Door Slam * Twenty * I'm Afraid * The Grinder * Payin' For It Now * Lotta Lovin' * No One Special * Bad Influence * Well I Lied * Survivor * Nice As A Fool Can Be * It's All Gone * Playin' In The Dirt * Don't Touch Me * I Can't Go Home * 24-7 Man * A Memo * Our Last Time * I'll Go On * Don't Break This Ring * Will You Think Of Me * The One In The Middle * On The Road Down * Holdin' On * Stay Go * Enough For Me * Do That For Me * He Don't Live Here Anymore * Nothin' But A Woman * Sonny * What You Need (good Man) * I'd Rather Be A Wino * Help Me Forget * Right Next Door * I Wonder * Love Struck Baby * Already Gone * Acting This Way * Bouncin' Back * New Blood * Still Around * I'm Gonna Forget About You * No Big Deal * Little Birds * The Things You Do To Me * It Doesn't Show * Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark * My Problem * Leave Well Enough Alone * Nothing Against You * Just A Loser * Never Mattered Much * Steppin' Out * Won The Battle * These Things * The Price I Pay * Little Boy Big * Up And Down * Phone Booth * I'm Just Lucky That Way * Love Sickness * Move A Mountain * Forecast Calls For Pain * I Can't Quit * Back Home * I Was Warned * A Whole Lotta Pride * Does It Really Matter * Holdin' Court * I Shiver * Consequences * 1040 Blues * Foul Play * I'm A Good Man * Jealous Minds * Midnight Stroll * Porch Light * Where Do I Go From Here * Pardon * All The Way * Not Bad For Love * March On * The Welfare (turns Its Back On You) * Night Patrol * So Many Women So Little Time * Anytime * More Than I Can Stand * The 12 Year Old Boy * Trick Or Treat * Poor Johnny * My Last Regret * Tell The Landlord * Too Many Cooks * Labor Of Love * Passing By * Moan * Simple Things * Baby's Arms * I Guess I Showed Her * Sleeping In The Ground * Fantasized * The Last Time (i Get Burned Like This) * Time Makes Two * Share What You Got Keep What You Need